


Sincerely, Heaven

by Alycia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alycia/pseuds/Alycia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I feel like i’ve met you before.”<br/>“Funny, I’ve heard that a million times.”<br/>Malec Angel/Soulmate AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sincerely, Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> follow @ alyica.tumblr.com for fic updates!  
> First time writing malec fic so let's see how this goes.

**Revelation 12:7-9** **-** “And there was war in heaven.”

 

Being born an angel was more of a curse than a blessing. Especially, if you were apart of the fall. Thousands of years ago when the humans were put upon this earth, God told his angels to love his creations more than they loved him. With this, came anarchy. The angels revolted, refusing to love such creatures filled with lust, greed and gluttony. Unrest came upon the gates of heaven and God put his justice into those who opposed him, ripping the brilliant white wings off the angels and casting them to the earth to walk among those they hated. 

 

While some continued to lay waste among the humans, others fell in love with them, and this was their curse. 

_________  
  
Magnus was tired. Over 200,000 years wallowing on this earth and he could still never get used to being here. Except, when _He_ was with him, Magnus thought. But quickly pushed it aside. Though, He couldn't help it. Magnus could feel Him. Every time he could feel him. Every life and every death. Always. Endless torment. But Magnus had finally let go of his own happy ending in 1916. When _He_ took a bullet to the chest when getting mugged outside their favorite bar. Magnus remembered holding his limp body as he bled and he remembered crying. He always cried, even when Alec went peacefully. Before his heart stopped beating, Magnus remembered Alec telling him it would be okay. The dying man, telling him, the immortal angel that it would be okay, the irony made Magnus almost smile.   
  
"We will always meet again," he gasped out, like he actually knew. More irony. 

 

He also remembered his smile, while rare, he still remembered it. He remembered everything from every life and it tore at his very core to even recall those moments of happiness. To remember the touch of his skin and how he was the only one who made him feel like he was actually human.   
  
He could feel his eyes glazing over. Magnus knew he never deserved him. All he did was cause him pain and suffering and he never got to live past 27. That was his punishment. It was a constant cycle of life and death and when they met once again, they were given happiness for a sheer moment before Alec would be ripped away from him once again. He remembers the last time his heart beat faded out, only for a moment before coming back strong as ever, somewhere across the world. It was happening again and that's when he decided that was the last time he was going to bury him. Memories of Alec came flooding back like a broken dam in Magnus’s mind. His smile, his laugh, his touch. That one time he came back with blonde hair. It all hurt. He just wanted to stop hurting.   
  
Magnus exhaled, leaning against the cool counter in his kitchen, "Alec." he muttered softly into the quiet room.   
  
"You say something, Babe?" said the familiar voice.   
  
Magnus let out an exasperated sigh. "I am definitely not your babe, Camille."   
  
He heard the smile stretch across her thin lips. "Sorry, fuck-buddy. Is that better? Us angels sure do have a degrading kink."   
  
Magnus rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "When are you leaving?" He asked.  
  
Camille tsked. "Always so mean, you didn't used to be this mean, mag mag." She said, taunting him once again.  
  
"You didn't used to be this annoying, cam cam." Magnus shot back.  
  
She chuckled softly, running her hands up his naked back, inching closer to the scars on his back.   
  
"Camille!" Magnus snapped, stopping her hands from traveling. "You know it hurts."   
  
He could hear her mouth pursing before she finally stepped away from him.   
  
She moved to sit on the stool that sat near the counter. He could feel her catty eyes examining him.   
  
"Its his birthday today, isn't it." She said carefully, sounding almost worried.   
  
Magnus didn't speak, just stood. His body was rigid as he stared at his own reflection in the microwave.   
  
"Are you okay?" She muttered, trying to sound more caring than she actually was.  
  
"Are any of us okay Camille?" Magnus said, becoming filled with a rage he hadn't felt in a long time. He was tired, while Camille was one of his only friends, he couldn’t help but break. He was hurting, of course he wasn’t okay.   
  
"Don't yell at me." She snapped back, "At least I'm not the one running from my soulmate."   
  
"He doesn't even know me!" Magnus shouted, his body finally turning toward her. "You don't understand, I have watch him burn, bleed, even be hanged for Christ sakes, all because of me, he's better off not knowing me."  
  
"His soul knows you Magnus."   
  
"That's a lie."   
  
"Then why do you always move on his 22nd birthday?"  
  
"I need a change of scenery." He spat out sarcastically.  
  
Camille snorted. "No, because his soul always leads him back to you, and you know it."   
  
Magnus sighed, rubbing his temples. "Camille."   
  
"Don't give me that, you know I'm right."   
  
"He's human!"  
  
Camille was up and around the corner in an instant, he almost forgot she was an angel. She charged him pushing him back against the counter, pushing her long nails into his flesh causing him to bleed.   
  
"Technically, so are you!"   
  
Magnus pushed the black haired girl away from him and closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I can't die."   
  
Camille just stared at him in disbelief when their eyes met.  
  
"Please, just go." He pleaded. “Please.”

  
All he wanted was to be alone and sit in this stupid mundane house and try not to think about anything. He wish he could be numb.   
  
"Magnu-" Magnus cut her off with the wave of a hand.    
  
"Go."   
  
Silence filled the room for a moment before he heard Camille walk to the door. "Go see him Magnus, maybe you don’t think he needs you, but you need him."    
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow @ alyica.tumblr.com for fic updates!


End file.
